Yes, Sir
by ekphrastic
Summary: In the midst of WWI, a battalion of Japanese soldiers are sent to aide the British. A British general helps a Japanese major learn to open up and trust, despite the brutality of the war around them. Neither though it would be more than that. AU, Kiku/Ar


**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to their creator. Plot's ours.

**AN: **The rp style for this story is switching from paragraph to paragraph. For using foreign languages, we put [brackets] and then the first letter of the language. The ones used here are:

[J] =Japanese

[C] =Chinese

That's about it. Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>Arthur stood at his normal military precision, riding crop in hand, as he looked out at the field below his office window. It was calm for now, but he knew it could change in a matter of seconds. The soldiers delivering the Japanese generals were late and he was not happy about it.<p>

Yao walked into Arthur's office, knocking politely on the door before being shown in. Kiku followed behind him in a pure black uniform. He stayed precisely a stride and a half behind on Yao's right side. They stopped and saluted Arthur. "Commander Kirkland?"

"That is General Kirkland, to you." Arthur turned and looked the two generals over swiftly. They were clean and precise. Disciplined.

"Pleasure to meet you. I am General Wang." Yao was speaking flawless English, doing all the speaking for the pair of them. "We have brought a battalion of soldiers, as was promised. they are trained in the art of war and they are willing to fight. I will be staying for the night, and then I will leave in the morning. After that, Major Honda will take over all duties and will attend directly to your instruction."

Arthur gave a nod in response and looked over the slighter man to the General's right. He was young... But then again, Arthur had been a general at his age. "Thank you, sir. Your assistance is much appreciated."

Kiku bowed obediently, eyes lowered respectfully. This man was a general. Two ranks above Kiku.

Yao nodded, bowing slightly. "It is an honor."

Arthur bowed back stiffly. "Would you care for tea? I've just had some arranged so we could speak privately." He gestured to the coffee table with his riding crop.

Yao nodded. "That would be quite pleasant." He turned to Kiku as Arthur led them to the table. "[J] Is everything fine?"

"[J] The soldiers are fine. There were no mishaps today."

Arthur, of course, spoke fluent Japanese. And he knew this was his moment to show them who they were dealing with. "[J] Mishaps? Are those likely to occur?" He sat down, crossing his legs, his riding crop in both hands.

Yao had definitely not intended on Arthur speaking fluent Japanese. He was searching for an answer, so Kiku answered. "[J] Some of the men are new to the gun. They still follow Bushido and so we have needed to retrain them. It had been no problem."

"[J] I will trust you to keep it that way, Major." Arthur inclined his head towards the other seats, taking in Honda's lack of an emotional response.

Yao exchanged a glance with Kiku. He had spoken out of term. That was punishment worthy. They sat down in the indicated seats.

Arthur did not fail to notice the glance between the two men and thought quickly. He knew how strict the Asian military could be and saw it as an opportunity to earn Kiku's trust if he helped him escape possible punishment. "[J] I greatly appreciate your honesty and, Major. And I also respect the amount of discipline the General has over you." He sipped at his tea, his voice low.

Kiku tensed. He shouldn't be addressed. Yao was supposed to be spoken too. "[J] Thank you, General Kirkland-san."

"[J] But, as I'm sure you are well aware of, you are now my Major." He looked at Yao with meaning behind his eyes. A slight fire. "And I like to speak with my majors. At all times. So we shall begin now. I will, of course, be speaking with you as well, General." He sipped his tea again, locking eyes with Yao.

Yao knew the British had their own way of doing things, especially this General. He was notorious for being a wild card. He looked to Kiku and nodded once. "[J] I understand."

"As do I, General Kirkland-san."

"[J] Excellent. Now that we have that taken care of, you will both be spending the night here. Major Honda, you will live here, with me. General Yao you have your choice of rooms that you may use for the night." Arthur set his tea down calmly and folded his hands in his lap. "After our meeting is at an end, I will show you your rooms, if it is agreeable with the both of you?"

Both men nodded in agreement. This was an odd situation to be in, especially for Kiku. He was used to being given orders by an emotionless general. Arthur was clearly different.

"[J] Good, now that we have that out of the way..." And he immediately launched into a series of battle plans and other information that would be useful in the coming days for his new allies.

It was a lot of information to take in. Kiku hadn't been taught this style of war before. They were trenches? It didn't make much sense. But, he was not to question. Ever.

Finally, Arthur stood and took two gas masks off the wall, holding them out to the two Asians. "[J] These could save your lives. As long as you are here, make sure you have them on you at all times. They will also be given to your men."

Yao took the mask, knowing what it was. He'd seen them before. "Thank you, General."

Kiku took the mask with a little more confusion, but he hid it. He figured someone would tell him what it was for. Or he would ask Yao. "Thank you."

"[J] Now up. I will show you to your rooms. You must be exhausted after your travel."

They reached Yao's rooms first. He wished them good evening and closed the door. That left Kiku along with the General.

Arthur smiled and whispered softly as he walked, "[J] Now that we're alone, let's get to know each other." He opened the door to his study and led the way inside. "Coffee or water?" He knew Asians didn't normally drink, so he refrained from offering a brandy.

Kiku bit his lip, taken aback. What was going on? "I am fine, sir. General Kirkland-san." His English was more accented than Yao's, but that was because he spoke more languages.

Arthur smiled at him and gestured to the seat in front of his desk, sitting down in the one next to it instead of behind his desk. "[J] We don't have to speak in English if you don't wish."

Kiku flushed slightly. "I just need practice. I am sorry if you cannot understand."

"No, I can understand perfectly. Just want to make sure you're comfortable here." Arthur smiled, setting his crop on the desk with a tired sigh. "Now, I would like to know more about you, Major."

"I will answer any questions you pose to me, General Kirkland-san."

"No no, no questions. Just talk. Tell me about yourself." Arthur relaxed, no more of his military precision. He was just a tired, normal man now.

Kiku stared at Arthur, confusion clearly written in his brown eyes. "I am sorry, but…I do not understand, General Kirkland-san."

Arthur smiled a little. He was a little lost... he was going to have to retrain his new, cute little Major. "Just talk. Tell me about you. Who you are. I think I've heard enough of my own voice today." He laughed softly.

That smile was simple, sweet, cute. He looked away. "I am Honda Kiku. I was made Major General a month ago. I have been part of the army for seven years. General Wang is my older brother."

"Your brother! That's the relationship." Arthur clapped in understanding. He had been trying to figure that one out for a while now. "Excellent, excellent." He smiled encouragingly at the major.

"I am sorry, but I do not understand?"

"I was only trying to figure out your relationship with the General earlier. There was definitely something there that was greater than General and subordinate." Arthur relaxed again, kicking his legs out in front of him.

"I apologize then. General Wang and I try to keep our relationship out of the army. I will try harder in the future to do so."

"No, no, no, don't worry about it. I am simply over observant when it comes to these types of things." Arthur waved a hand in front of him with a kind smile. "Please. You were telling me about yourself.

Kiku was very…unused to Arthur's mannerisms. Was it a British thing? "My father was a General after being one of the last samurai. He led many of the samurai into the army. Some have trouble releasing these beliefs."

Arthur just nodded. He was telling him very little personal information, simply focusing on facts that sort of stemmed from his personal life. But Arthur would accept it for now. He was a patient man.

Kiku had always been taught to focus on the facts, not the emotions It was a cultural thing. He told Arthur some more technical things about his training. He looked up at Arthur. "What of you, General Kirkland-san?'

"What about me?" Arthur smiled and tilted his head back, looking at the ceiling. "I have two sons. My father died when I was very young and my mother raised me on her own... My wife died many years ago after I broke her heart. After that I enlisted. Grew up. Took care of my boys."

Kiku was severely taken aback. How old was Arthur? He hadn't thought Arthur was old enough to have two sons. "How are your sons?"

"Doing well... moved out now. On their own... My youngest is in college. And my oldest is in the American Marines. Both good boys." Arthur sat up and took a picture frame off his desk, handing it to Kiku.

Kiku looked over the boys. They both took after their father, with the same blonde hair. Neither had Arthur's eyes though. He handed the picture back. "They look nice. What are their names?"

"Alfred and Matthew." Arthur smiled proudly at the photo, his eyes lingering over Alfred longer than it should have before he set the frame on his desk again. "They take after their mother." He gestured to a picture of himself and his wife on the wall. Back when they had been happy.

"She is beautiful, General Kirkland-san."

"Was. She was." Arthur smiled. He still harbored a large amount of guilt for her death. "Cecilia."

Kiku noticed the guilt. "I'm sorry, sir."

"Thank you." Arthur's eyes stayed on the portrait for only a moment more before he turned to look at Kiku again. "How old are you, Major?"

"I turned 22 the previous month." That was a better, more precise question. Kiku could answer those sorts of questions.

"Last month. Less formal." Arthur winked politely. "You're young... you must have risen through the ranks quickly."

"I will keep that in mind, General Kirkland-san." Kiku blushed very slightly again at the wink. Well, that was new, especially coming from his General. "I have. I started at 15 in the army and since then, I have made quick work of the ranks. I have had many great teachers along the way who have helped me."

"Well, before I'm done with you, I promise you'll be general worthy, Major Honda." He stood then and walked to pour himself a drink. "Are you sure there is nothing I can get for you?"

"I have no doubt, General Kirkland-san." Kiku managed a very small smile for Arthur. "If you could direct me to the barracks, I would be very….grateful? Yes, that is the word. I would like to speak to the men."

Arthur gulped down his drink before pulling his hat on. "Very well. Your men or my men?" He picked up his riding crop, leading Kiku out of his study.

"Both if possible. However, my men primarily, because most do not speak English well. Thank you, General Kirkland-san."

"Your English is incredible, Major. Don't doubt that." Arthur held the door open for Kiku as he looked over the grounds with narrowed eyes.

Kiku blushed and looked at his hands. "Thank you, General Kirkand-san." He slipped out the door, eyes downcast.

Arthur led him across the grounds before he noticed the stray puppy that the soldiers had taken a liking to following at Kiku's heels. He slowed, falling to the Major's side with a small smile. "[J] Looks as if you have a new friend..."

Kiku had been zoning out and tensed, ready for a fight. Then, he realized it was a little puppy. "General?"

"He's a stray that some of my men like to take care of. I allow him because he boosts moral." The puppy yipped happily up at Kiku, panting softly. "Looks like he likes you."

Kiku knelt down to pet the puppy with a smile. The poor thing….stuck on a battlefield.

The puppy put his front paws on Kiku's leg and yipped excitedly, licking at the Asian's uniform. Arthur stood above them, watching with a smile.

Kiku scratched the puppy's ears. It was a little wolfhound-German shepherd mix. "Does he have a name?"

"I don't believe the men were able to come to a conclusive decision."

"Poor thing without a name." Kiku picked up the puppy. The puppy seemed absurdly happy then and yipped in happiness.

Arthur laughed, enjoying the sight. It seemed Kiku did not mind animals. "Well, if you give him a name, I'm sure the men will follow suit. They love the little rascal."

"It is not for one man to name a communal dog." Kiku realized he was smiling and forced himself to relax. He just…liked animals, liked being around Arthur even though they had just met.

"It's all right. The men couldn't decide anyways." Arthur looked out over the grounds, still smiling.

Kiku put the puppy down to continue walking, but the puppy followed. So, finally Kiku looked down at the puppy. "Shadow. That is his name."

"Barrack 3 will be happy." Arthur smiled as he stopped outside a large canvas and tent like building. "Your men, major."

"Thank you, General Kirkland-san." He bowed politely.

"I'll wait out here to lead you to the next set of barracks." He looked down at Shadow, who looked back up at him with a cute head tilt. He jerked his head towards Kiku and the puppy yipped and jumped onto the Major's boot.

Kiku took his time talking to the men. He knew he should be considerate of Arthur, but he didn't want to rush his relationship with the men. He finished with his men, assuring them that they would be good, before going out to Arthur. "I am sorry this is taking so long. I can find my way around if you are busy."

"I have cleared my schedule for the rest of the day to make sure you are completely comfortable." Arthur gave him a smile. "Would you like to address some of my men, now?"

Kiku nodded. "I would. But, it will take me a while. I am sorry. I just…do not want to rush anything."

"It's fine. Really. I shall accompany you and help keep them in line. Though, I think they'll like you, Major." Arthur bent and scooped up the over excited Shadow. "Relax, sir."

Shadow barked, overly excited. Kiku turned and scratched Shadow's ears. "Shadow, quiet." Sure enough, the dog silenced itself, looking up at Kiku with ice blue eyes.

"Well, Major Honda... seems you have yourself a new pet." Arthur smile and gently deposited the pup back on the ground, allowing him run after Kiku as he led the way again.

Kiku clasped his hands behind his back. "I….he is the dog of the encampment."

"Aye. And he loves everyone... but he has never taken such a liking to anyone else before." Arthur stopped outside barrack number 3 and smiled. He pushed a button next to the door and heard the soldiers inside hurry into formation.

Kiku went in and addressed the men, getting to know them as a group, planning to know them as individuals. He knew the importance of knowing the men who were fighting for him. If they had a connection, they would fight better. They would care. He pushed aside his exhaustion and worked on getting to know people.

Arthur smiled as he watched Kiku. He was a good Major... firm and strict, but knew exactly that he needed to know each soldier on a first name basis. "At ease, men." Arthur's voice rang through the barracks as Kiku finished and they moved as one. "This is Major Honda. He and his men will be with us for an undetermined amount of time. And I demand that you treat him with just as much respect as you treat me. Am I understood?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

Arthur smiled. "And also, Major Honda has named the dog Shadow." And with that, he turned on his heel and left, closing the door behind Kiku and listening to the great cries from inside.

Kiku looked at Arthur. "Is that….a good noise or not?" He was still unfamiliar with European culture.

"Very. They had wanted to name the pup Shadow, probably for the very same reason you named him that." Arthur winked and began to lead Kiku back to his quarters.

Shadow, true to his name, followed Kiku and Arthur. Kiku looked up at Arthur. "I did not overstep my bounds today, did I, General Kirkland-san?"

"Of course not. Why would you ask such a question?" Arthur raised an eyebrow curiously as he opened the door and picked Shadow up, bringing him inside with them.

Kiku looked at the ground. "I am not certain of European military traditions and I am….very new to this job."

Arthur clapped a hand on his shoulder and handed him Shadow. "You are doing a marvelous job so far, Major Honda." He squeezed his shoulder encouragingly before setting off to Kiku's rooms.

Kiku stared after Arthur for a few moments, a little surprised. That was one of the rare compliments he had gotten. He followed after Arthur. "Thank you, General Kirkland-san."

"Just the truth, Major. Here you are." Arthur held the door open with a smile. "Your quarters."

Kiku bowed, holding onto Shadow. "Thank you, General Kirkland-san."

"My pleasure, Major. Oh, and... before you go... I would appreciate it if you didn't speak with General Wang until morning. Think of it as an order." He winked and walked away, whistling softly.

Kiku blinked. He couldn't disobey a direct order. So, he went into his room and closed the door. Shadow curled up on the bed happily.

Arthur was protecting Kiku, whether the major knew it or not. He sighed and took another drink in his study before setting out to work again. He didn't stop until dawn, at which point he showered, shaved, and stepped into the hallway before the trumpets morning call for drills.

Kiku stepped into the hall where Yao was waiting. He did not look happy. Yao didn't give him a chance to even say good morning. "[C] You did not report to me after you talked to the soldiers."

"[C] I was given orders to go to my quarters. I cannot refuse an order."

"[C] That does matter. Kiku, you obey Japan primarily, Britain secondarily. Do you understand?"

"…[C] Yes sir."

Yao handed Kiku and envelope which he slipped into the breast pocket of his uniform jacket to read later.

Arthur watched the exchange before clearing his throat. His Chinese was not as good as his Japanese, but he understood. He smiled. "I trust everything is alright, General?"

Yao nodded. "Yes sir. I was merely conversing with my Major. It has been a pleasure. thank you for your hospitality. Major Honda, I put my trust in you." Yao's eyes went back to Arthur. "If he is not satisfactory, simply return him to Japan. He is very young and untrained."

"He is very talented, I find, and I have no doubt that he will soar to new heights under my command." He met Yao's gaze unfailingly, appearing very calm. "I think you were leaving, General."

"That I was." Yao bowed and left.

Kiku bowed in return. There was his brother, leaving. Well, he couldn't help but feel a little abandoned.

Arthur turned his gaze to Kiku, watching his shoulders deflate slightly. He thought quickly. "Major. I need your assistance. Will you accompany me?"

"Yes sir." Kiku went to Arthur's side, waiting for direction.

"Excellent. I'm hungry. Join me for breakfast." He smiled and turned, walking to the kitchen with a bounce in his step.

Kiku was completely taken aback now. What was he supposed to expect? He really didn't know anymore. Shadow followed at his heels as he followed Arthur.

Arthur prepared a small and nutritious breakfast for both of them, sliding a bowl of oatmeal towards him. "Not very good, but it'll get you on until lunch."

"Itadakimasu….I mean, thank you." Kiku had to keep his languages straight.

"You may speak in Japanese whenever you like, Major. I speak it, if you recall." Arthur leaned against the counter and ate quietly

"I know. I am sorry. It is more a…mental thing." Kiku became eating. "This is very good, thank you."

"No one's ever called my cooking good before." Arthur's eyes glittered. "But thank you."

"It is very good. Much better than Yao's…" Kikus smiled slightly, remembering.

"Then I am glad you like it." He held his bowl up and finished, immediately beginning to clean.

Kiku finished and walked over. "Allow me?"

"No." He handed Kiku a towel with a smile. "But you can help."

Kiku took the two and dried the dishes carefully, with the eye of a perfectionist. "What is the plan for today?"

"Drills. Battle strategies. You and I will stay inside for the morning, go out and train after lunch with the men."

"Yes sir." Kiku loved the military regimented life style, the exact precision of everything.

"If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to speak up. None of my men are shy and I don't want you to be either, Major." He smiled and patted Kiku on his back as he walked away.

Kiku blinked and looked after Arthur's back. What the… Shadow barked. Kiku looked down at him. "Yes. I do not understand him very well either."

Arthur smiled as he walked out. The next few months went by perfectly. By the summer, Kiku knew the basic rules and understood most of the mannerisms of the soldiers. He was not so frightened anymore when one of them called him, Guv'nuh or the affection, bloody hell, major! came out. Arthur was pleased. He was a good Major and his men proved capable warriors, soon grasping the use of the gun.

The months were some of the best Kiku had had in the army in a long time. He liked the training, liked the soldiers, liked serving under Arthur. It was a summer evening, Arthur and Kiku had eaten with the men and some of Kiku's soldiers, the samurai, begged him into demonstrating his skill. After much begging and cajoling, Kiku gave in. "General, you do not mind, do you?"

"Of course not. I would enjoy seeing this very much." Arthur sat back patiently, quite relaxed

The small group of old samurai follows, no less than 10 men gathered up their swords and brought Kiku his [he had left his with theirs, as a symbol of home, the unity of Japan]. Kiku and the men intending to fight took off their military jackets and boots, drawing a ring. The sword felt perfect if Kiku's hand, a perfect extension of his arm. He felt more at ease with a sword than he had ever felt with a gun. He went into the fights, defeating each soldier with ease and dignity.

Finally, Arthur stood and gestured for another man to bring him his own sword. The soldier ran off as he continued to watch Kiku fight. He took off his jacket, hat, and guns, left in nothing but a light pirate like shirt and his britches. He took his sword as the man came back and Kiku defeated his opponent. He stepped forward and raised his sword in front of him, meeting Kiku's gaze calmly.

Kiku lowered his sword. "General-"

"Just fight, Major... And I'll think about going easy on you." He smirked.

Kiku turned off his brain. He just had to fight. Arthur was a formable opponent. Kiku didn't realize his cool, collected outer facade was being burned out by the fire in his eyes. This would be a good fight.

Arthur bowed slightly. Kiku was graceful. This would be a good fight.

Kiku bowed, raising the samurai's curved sword to meet Arthur's sword. This would not be an easy fight. But it would be great. Everyone was watching.

And then Arthur began, faster than he was sure Kiku was prepared for. The speed of a samurai was legend, but he had been taught by his grandfather, a great pirate in his days. He moved with a loping grace and speed that surprised most of his opponents.

Kiku was prepared. Yes, Arthur was faster than most of his opponents, but Kiku had fought against samurai before. He worked quickly, but gracefully, elegantly. Let Arthur tire himself out. Kiku was patient and knew how to move.

And suddenly, Arthur moved in, locking swords with ease, obviously not burdened with too much strength. He smiled and whispered, "I always found this particular position to be extremely intimate... don't you?"

"Much of sword fighting is very intimate." It was here that height actually came into play. Arthur was taller than Kiku and had that as an advantage in this position. Kiku knew he couldn't hold that position for very long and win. So he did a risky move and spun as he dislodged their blades and just barely missed a painful slice.

Arthur laughed softly, only loud enough for Kiku to hear as he spun. He clashed swords with the samurai again and smiled. He took a graceful leap back and held his sword in front of him again and bowed.

It took Kiku a few heartbeats to realize what Arthur's gesture meant. A surrender? That laugh….that look….Kiku knew Arthur could have beaten him. Beaten him easily. Kiku put his sword on the ground and knelt on both knees, bowing low, a sign of respect.

Arthur smiled at him. That was sweet... and it meant a lot to him. He knelt in front of Kiku and tilted his face up to wink. "Good fight, love. We'll have to do it again some time." And then he was walking away, laughing and talking animatedly to his men who, evidently, did not know he could sword fight.

And that was the first time that Arthur called Kiku love. Kiku ignored how his heart skipped a beat or two. He got to his feet, talking to the Japanese samurai who came to ask him about the fight. He glanced at Arthur's retreating back, wondering what other secrets Arthur had….


End file.
